Revere
by Gekkou Hana
Summary: "Love isn't a feeling I'm equipped with. If this is why you've been bothering me then move on."


Authors note: Hello? Test 1. Test 2. Is this mic on? I am alive! How did this happen? I do not know but with life being crazier and crazier everytime I breathe I am unsure of how I actually finished this? So I'm guessing this is no longer a one shot considering I've done about four one-shots continuing the same story line? I think I may just combine them all finally into just one story…. Which I shall do in like four more years.. hehe? I kid, I kid! Well it did feel good to write again and I hope to continue some of the other stories I never finished. Please enjoy this continuation in the meantime!

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own these characters. Thanks.

* * *

**Revere**

With the lack of sleep from last night, Anzu decided to get a nice big cup of coffee before school. Last night she couldn't sleep with the thoughts of her lips touching Kaibas constantly running through her mind. It was a bold move. A very foolish move on her part and she was surprised he didn't kick her out with his foot and cursed her for doing what she did. She had no idea what went through her mind when she kissed him. It was merely instinctual. She somehow got to the point where she cared so much for him that she had to drastically show him how much she truly did care. He just sat there shocked at what she did. The only savior she had been the fact that she was fit enough to run as fast as she could away from the dreaded limo and hide in her house. Afterwards she kept saying to herself 'such a silly girl' and spent the rest of the day looking like she just saw a ghost. Not that she was disgusted or anything, she just had no idea where her bold move came from.

"Would you like sugar and milk with that?" The cashier asked Anzu. Anzu just nodded slowly and when she realized she was still acting like a zombie she smiled widely and thanked her. Since there was still time before she had to go to school, she decided to sit down and attempt to brace herself for the insults Kaiba was probably going to throw at her when he found her at school. By the window was a table for two which she slowly plopped herself onto and let out a long sigh.

"What is wrong with me."? Anzu mumbled to herself quietly.

"Hmm… so you HAVE lost your mind." The person now sitting across from her looked down at her coffee with questionable blue eyes. The man had to be a ninja of some sort. One second she was by herself and the other she was sharing a table with Kaiba who came in undetected. "I knew something was going on with you. The random speeches and yesterday…" He left the end of the sentence just hang there, not finishing it because he knew that she understood what he would say.

"Humph…" Smirking more so to herself, she glanced up at him quickly and then looked back down at her coffee. There was some embarrassment felt but the main reason why she didn't look at him was because she didn't want to give away any emotion. For some reason there was a need to be as cold as he's been with her their whole relationship, whatever title was held concerning their relationship. They both sat quiet for a moment, both of them lingering in their own thoughts. After a sigh Anzu thought since he's not leaving anytime soon she better say something. In a monotone voice she spoke. "What, no more insults? I was sure that you were going to…" Kaibas hand went up to cut her off. Faster than she could blink, she was picked up by her arm and soon found herself walk out of the coffee shop and being dragged to an alley way where no one seemed to be around.

"What is wrong with you?" Anzu shook her arm so he would let her go but was backed up against the hard brick wall with his grip still on her petite arm. "You act like nothing happened. Like you haven't been trying to torture me these past few weeks. What the hell do you want from me? What are you trying to accomplish with your bullshit? Do you think I have time to waste on someone like you who just spews nothing but meaningless ramblings?" He hissed everything but wasn't loud yet the tone had enough effect on her to look at him in surprise. With her mouth slightly open and listening whole-heartedly she didn't make any moves. This is what she knew was coming but she didn't expect him to say that she was torturing him. "Last night I thought to myself that I would find you and destroy you. I imagined myself choking you until you couldn't breath and finally broke down with your pitiful explanations for being the way you have been." His hand let go of her only show his hands in a choking move. These same hands showing such violent actions also shook. Just as soon as he exposed how he would do what he was telling her, he noticed the shaking hands and promptly set them next to his sides. "Tell me, what is it that you achieve by doing this? Yesterday was inexcusable. You had no right to speak to me the way that you did let alone touch me. You speak as if you were in my shoes and feel what I do."

"Seto…" The pause he took let her break her gaze away from his angry eyes. They were filled with so much rage and hurt.

"Kaiba. That is what you will call me. Those who are close to me are allowed to call me Seto. What are you to me? You're nothing but a pest who shoves friendship down people's throats like some self -righteous tyrant. You asked to be the person to be let into my mind." Leaning closer he made sure no one but her heard what he had to say. "You will never be let in. Even if you sat there with your last few breaths I would never sink so fucking low to let you in. I am better than telling my inner most thoughts…" Just as he was about to say something that would have probably deserved a slap or two, Anzus hand shot out to grab his. At the same time she let out a shaky sigh and a tear slipped down her cheek only to fall onto the ground. The sight of the salty drop hitting the dark stained ground made Kaiba stop from continuing speaking or even move. The reason for her tears was unsure to her. There was something about his frustration that broke her heart.

"I understand. I have to say I understand this anger. I probed where I shouldn't have. It was never my intentions to make you react this way." Words were carefully said in case he took what she had to say wrong. At this point he wasn't one to throw words around loosely. When he said nothing in response she looked up at him. He was staring at her hand holding his. The way he looked at it was as if it was something foreign. The look on his face was unsure. "May I confess something?" Daringly, she asked while blinking away the tears that welled up in her eyes. Bringing her body close to his she laid her chin in his shoulder so she could speak close to his ear. Instinctually his free hand rose to hold onto her waist. With her body being so close she could feel his heart pick up in pace. His breath caught and she knew she had the floor now. "You do something to me. My heart stirs when I see you. What this feeling is, I could not tell you. All I know is that I have this need to act on it. You pretend to be a heartless bastard but what you say is contradicted by the fact that you saved me. When it was raining you took it upon yourself to give me a ride. These actions show me that your more than just what you pretend to be."

"So is it pity or debt that makes you want to be my friend so damn badly." His grip tightened on her waist as he pushed her back against the wall. The hand that was being held by hers became free and he reached behind her head only to grab a fistful of her hair but without pulling. In away, although it seemed like a violent act, his fist was a buffer for her head from hitting the wall. His grip was loose yet still threatening. They were looking into each other's eyes; both looking for some type of answer neither was fully willing to answer.

"Neither." Anzu was the first to break and answered him after a silent moment. "It's an indefinable feeling that without anything in return just wants to be there for you. Please…" Thankfully his grip was loose enough that she leaned her head far and high enough for her cheek to touch his as her hand cupped the other cheek. Her hair slipped through his fingers like silk. His hand lay cautiously on the back of her head. The way they were positioned looked like lovers who just found each other. While he seemed to act according to pure unadulterated instinct or hidden desire, Anzu was just hopeful that his cold mask was breaking for her. "Please let me in. I meant every word yesterday. Let me listen to you. I care for you despite what hidden agenda you may think I have. " Kaiba leaned his head back enough to look at Anzu. A bit of pink stained her cheeks when he looked at her peculiarly.

"You're throwing yourself on me like some untrained dog, Mazaki." He spoke with humor laced around his insult. The hand that held her waist traveled to where she held his face. "Whatever your agenda or your feelings may be, it doesn't concern me." His cold mask came back on. For a split second she swore she still saw a crack in that damned mask but he placed himself back together in a matter of seconds. Closing his eyes he leaned down so that their noses barely touched. He inhaled and opened his eyes so he could tilt his head. Their lips were aligned which made Anzu worried yet excited at the same time. "The thing with me, Mazaki, is no one can penetrate through my walls. I'll give you this, you made a dent. A small insignificant repairable dent but now I know what to expect from you. There's nothing you could do to make me ever fall for your games. I have everything I need. I made myself successful so that if there was anything I need I could buy in a second. Why would I need you in life? What would I benefit from it?

"Because you can't buy love, Seto." Tilting her head up in defiance, her lips brushed against his as she spoke.

Taken back, Kaiba took his hands back while pushing hers off of him and stepped back so that they no longer were close. "What the hell is wrong with you? If we weren't in public I would have made sure you never glanced my way ever again. The only excuse I will give you for the past two days is that the rain made you lose your mind. I promise I will not be so lenient next time." Kaiba glared at the girl who stood defiant and sure of what she had to say. "I'm telling you to keep your inane rambling to yourself. Cry all you want, I honestly do not care but if your geek friends come to me asking why then I will tell them what you did yesterday. I'm sure your little boyfriend won't be so happy about you kissing his enemy."

"They wouldn't care." Anzu whispered. "If they did it would out of concern for my heart being broken. If you let me in though, I'm sure you wouldn't do that." With the revelations that Anzu was throwing at Kaiba he was unsure of how to make of everything. Was she joking? Was she insinuating she wanted some sort of romantic relationship with him? Seeing the confusion on his face, Anzu continued. "I'm sorry, I think I've started to figure it out. I think I'm starting to understand my feelings." Hesitantly Kaiba looked at her attempting to find any sign of humor in her sad eyes.

"Never thought of you as being another foolish fan girl." The mutters made her raise an eyebrow insulted. Seeing the insulted look, he averted his gaze out to the busy street. "Love isn't a feeling I'm equipped with. If this is why you've been bothering me then move on. I would only be with you so I could anger Motou and his mutt friend. That's it." Although he would never admit it, when there was no response from her, he secretly was thankful. After he cleared his throat and a 'humph', he swiftly walked away from her without looking back onto the noisy street.

As he left she swore she saw that repairable mask he was so proud of cracking just a bit. While quickly grabbing her bag from the floor where she guessed Kaiba dropped it, she noticed while glancing around that some people were looking at her. It didn't take a genius to figure out that their conversation caught the attention of some people. 'I must have looked pathetic." She thought while rushing out the alleyway to avoid any more stares from the passerby's.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed it. I spent some time going over this and I'm hoping you guys can give me some feedback. Hopefully I'll post a new one soon and Im guessing it will be the conclusion to this hot mess of emotions lol.


End file.
